


Happy Birthday

by SongOfTheBirds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Original Character Death(s), a bunch of really sad things happen, don't read this if you want to be happy, for both of us, please, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheBirds/pseuds/SongOfTheBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journal of Delilah Smith, as written by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Never let me listen to sad soundtracks unsupervised.

**March 16, 2010**

 

Mom gave me this notebook for my birthday today! It's really cool. It's black and feels like leather and there's gold trim too! Mom says the more I write in this, the better I'll get, so I'm gonna write every day! But since it's a journal, I'm gonna introduce myself. My name is Delilah and I'm ten today! I like dogs and books and someday I'm gonna be a really good writer! You'll see!

* * *

 

**March 16, 2011**

 

 

Happy birthday to me! Today my parents got me a puppy I named Coco, because he's a really dark brown! I broke my arm, too. My birthdays are always eventful! Last year my older brother Charlie knocked two teeth out, and the year before that I ran into a slide and had to get stitches in my head! Mom says I'm a walking disaster, but I think I live life to the fullest! My aunt taught me that phrase. I like it a lot! She also taught me 'carp diem,' but I like the first one better.

* * *

**March 16, 2012**

 

 

My birthday was eventful in a bad way this year. We had to take Brian - my other older brother - to the hospital today because he's really sick. Mom and Dad keep saying something about cancer. That's a bad thing, right?

* * *

**March 16, 2013**

 

We had to leave Texas today. They're evacuating the whole state! Mom says it's called an epidemic, what's happening right now. It's when a lot of people get sick and then make more people sick before the doctors have time to figure out what's wrong with the first people. I don't like epidemics. This one pushed Brian out of the hospital, and the hospital is where he's supposed to be! At least our oldest sister, Alaina, is a doctor. She can help.

* * *

**March 19, 2013**

 

We've been driving for three days straight and I'm sick of it. I don't like cars! But Dad says we have to get way far away from Texas, so he's taking us to Canada. I tried asking him why Canada today, but he didn't answer. I think he's stressed. Mom's getting sick now too, but not Brian sick. She's coughing and sweating and I think I saw blood yesterday. I'm scared.

* * *

**March 21, 2013**

 

Mom bit Dad today. We were stopped for a bathroom break and I was standing outside and I saw everything. Mom kind of flew at Dad and knocked him to the ground. There was a lot of screaming and I blinked and Mom was biting Dad's shoulder. I've never heard Dad scream before. Alaina picked me up and Charlie grabbed Brian and we all ran for the car. Charlie drove. I think we broke the speed limit. I don't care. We left Mom and Dad behind. Alaina says they aren't Mom and Dad anymore but I'm not sure. I'm still scared.

* * *

**March 22, 2013**

 

We're in Canada now. Charlie and Alaina are taking turns driving, and right now Charlie's asleep. Brian's back here with me. He's been sleeping since we got to Canada. I don't think he's doing well. He's really pale and coughing like Mom was. I don't want to lose Brian. I don't want to be alone.

* * *

**March 28, 2013**

 

I was right.

 

Brian isn't Brian anymore.

 

He tried to bite Charlie while we were setting up our camp. Charlie had one of those tent peg things in his hands - the point end facing away, like it should - and Brian ran right into it.

 

I've never screamed before. I did then.

 

Charlie is shaking right now and I want to too, but Alaina went to go get firewood and I have to take care of Charlie.

 

Brian's in his sleeping bag behind the tent.

 

I'm more scared than ever.

* * *

**April 2, 2013**

 

Alaina left four days ago and she hasn't come back.

 

I think it's just me and Charlie now.

 

We have enough food to last us at least three weeks, if we're careful, but we need to learn how to hunt for ourselves. Charlie knows how to make traps, at least. Dad was teaching me how to use a bow. I'm not great, but I think with my bow and Charlie's traps we can make it.

 

I hope you're proud of us Dad.

* * *

**April 3, 2013**

 

Charlie Charlie Charlie

 

I'm sorry Charlie.

 

You were going to bite me, like Mom did to Dad. Like Brian was going to do to you.

 

I'm sorry.

 

I'll bury you next to Brian, I promise.

* * *

**April 4, 2013**

 

I found Alaina.

 

She wasn't Alaina anymore.

 

I ran. I ran so hard my heart is still pounding, but I think Not Alaina still followed me.

 

I don't think I'm safe anymore.

 

I don't think I want to be.

 

I'm sorry, Charlie. I promised I would be strong but I'm not. I'm not, I'm not.

 

I'm only thirteen.

 

I want to be ten again.

* * *

**March 16, 2014**

_Written by Richard Smith_

 

No.

 

No no no.

 

I found them today, the remnants of my family.

 

Laina and Dee were curled up together, like they would do when Dee was a child. When I looked closer I saw that Dee had defended herself to her last breath. My old switchblade was buried hilt-deep in Laina's chest, but Laina had bitten a chunk out of Dee's throat.

 

I think she was immune, like I am.

 

I think she bled to death.

 

Oh God,  _Dee._

 

Today would have been her birthday.

 

Happy birthday, Delilah. May you rest in peace.

 

 


End file.
